


Twenty-FOUR-Seven

by marauder01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Any Relationships - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder01/pseuds/marauder01
Summary: Prompts all the way from marauders era to post Hogwarts, some are AU, some are weird, all are amazing.





	1. uno

Prompt 1 -

 

"Remus Lupin wants to tell Sirius he's sorry for the veil without changing the past- he knows the danger but he can't help himself, he wants to say goodbye. So he cooks up a plan and steals a time-turner. Unfortunately he seems to have done something wrong and ends up being hauled back in time uncontrollably. And then he's standing in Hogwarts, opposite a very shocked young Remus Lupin. Oh yes, he's royally fucked up this one. He then sees the other Marauders. Including Peter..."

 

Have to say I particularly love this one! Enjoy and go wild! There are no rules, besides letting me read whatever you come up with... 


	2. dos

 Prompt 2 -

 

"Remus and Sirius are having a moment _. A very nice kind of moment_. That is until James bursts in and rips open the curtains around Remus' bed, rather rudely interrupting something, ah, interesting between his friends. And then refuses to live until his friends pay attention to him."

 

  * What moment are my favourite couple having? It is the first time they have this kind of moment?
  * What is James so desperate about that he _has_ to interrupt his very  _busy_  friends?
  * Does James know about the two yet? Does he react? 
  * What year are the Marauders in?



 

So many questions, what are the answers?!


End file.
